Archive:Ashlyn Jasmine Fairchild
Race: Human Age: 21 Class: Mage Weight: 140 lbs. Height: 5'11" Birthplace: Apprentice of Dalaran Hometown: Stormwind Physical Characteristics Ashlyn's appearance is mostly ordinary for a Human of her age. At 21 years old, she stands rather tall, with long, slender legs, though she does not appear to be very strong, physically. Her long hair, an exquisite & bright red color, is normally tied back in a rather unkempt ponytail. When she does let it fall free, it appears quite long, falling past her hips. Ashlyn's skin is delicate, with very few imperfections, alluding to her Noble background, along with her gait, which clearly gives her an appearance of superiority. Family Ashlyn Jasmine Fairchild was born just prior to the Second War to Liam & Kathlyn Fairchild. She has a sister, Kamilyn, who is 5 years older than Ashlyn. A common tradition in their mother's family line was to give the girls' names in the family the suffix -lyn. She goes by her given name of Ashlyn for most formal functions. However, she prefers the nickname of Ashley in normal life. Her family originated in the ancient & magocratic kingdom-city of Dalaran. Magic abilities have long been present in her family. Both her parents, Liam & Kathlyn, were powerful magi in service to the Kirin Tor, based in Dalaran. This magical affinity was not lost to their children, Kamilyn and her younger sister Ashlyn. Both studied the arcane since they were children, with the intent of continuing their family's service in the Kirin Tor. Their family was among the ranks of the nobility, considered to be powerful (both in the arcane and politically) yet fair and humble. The Fairchild family was known to be just and fair in justice, yet also ruthless and powerful when it came to Magic. Background Childhood & the Second War Born just prior to the Second War, Ashlyn's life would be fraught with danger and peril. Her parents both fought for the Kirin Tor in service to the Alliance during the Second War. They proved victorious in many battles against the Old Horde and dutifully defended the citizenry of Lordaeron & the rest of the Alliance. The High Elves, originally known simply as Elves (or Quel'dorei) were the known originators of the magical arts in Azeroth (at least until the Kal'dorei were discovered). Passing on their knowledge to Human mages, this band of magi eventually created the magnificent kingdom of Dalaran. Since both Humans and Quel'dorei were among the ranks of Dalaran, Ashlyn and her sister, Kamilyn, grew up among the High Elves. As such, they both have an affinity and affection for the Elves, knowing and playing with them as children. Consequently, Ashlyn still regards the High Elves (later known as Blood Elves) as friends. Unfortunately, since the Blood Elves have now joined the Horde against the Alliance, Ashlyn has found her friends on the other side of the war. Like all the Noble magic-affinity children of Dalaran, Ashlyn & Kamilyn began their studies of the magical arts at a young age. Generally, this was around five years old, thus Kamilyn had already begun her schooling when Ashlyn was born. The Kirin Tor did not play a major role in the Second War, only providing a handful of wizards to the Alliance. Thus their casualties were minimal, and due to the relatively isolated location of Dalaran, the citizens of the kingdom were mostly unaffected by the rest of the war. The Third War One of the most widely-known tragedies of the Third War was the destruction of Dalaran by the evil and ruthless Archimonde the Defiler. The destruction of the city was absolute; the Kirin Tor did not even have an opportunity to fight back. Complete devastation of the city was caused at the hand of Archimonde. Many thousands of people were killed, both Commoners and Nobles. Among these casualties was the Fairchild family. When word spread that the Scourge was heading toward Dalaran in an attempt to take Medivh's Spellbook, the Kirin Tor ordered all the Commoners & children to the safety of nearby and magically-hidden caves. The rest of the magi remained in the city in a vain attempt to stop the Scourge. Ultimately, the Scourge broke through the city's defenses, killing many magi and soldiers in the process. Ashlyn & Kamilyn's father, Liam, was among the forces battling the Scourge inside the city walls. Unfortunately, his entire legion was wiped out by the advancing waves of Undead. While Liam was a very powerful Wizard putting up a valiant fight & destroying many undead in the process, his position was eventually overrun and he was killed by a swarm of ghouls. Kathryn survived the Scourge invasion, since she was stationed at the Violet Citadel, farther in the city. However, she was eventually killed when a tower fell on top of her when Archimonde destroyed the city. Only a handful of magi survived the destruction of Dalaran; they were away at the hidden caves protecting the Commoners & children. Since their beloved kingdom was destroyed, many of the people dispersed into the other kingdoms of Azeroth, some only to find their way into the path of the Burning Legion later in the War. Ashlyn & Kamilyn were taken under the protection of a troop of Dwarves to their fortress-city of Ironforge. Here, the two siblings remained until the end of the war. After the Third War With the Third War over, the two sisters finally had the opportunity to grieve for the loss of their parents, and to contemplate what to do with their lives. The girls moved to the Human city of Stormwind. Kamilyn, now 20, spent the next four years caring for her younger sister, Ashlyn, 15. For the next four years, Kamilyn finished her studies in the Arcane. She later set out on her own in service to the Alliance. At the conclusion of the Third War, at the turbulent age of 15, Ashlyn found herself in turmoil. All her life, she knew only of her life in the protected and isolated city of Dalaran. Now, her world turned upside-down, she was faced with a host of raw emotion. She felt sad & lost at the death of her parents. Angry at the Scourge for the destruction of her home & further sadness for the loss of her Elven friends, whom she probably would never see again. Plus, she had to deal with all the normal problems a fifteen-year-old girl would face. She was alone in a foreign city with only her sister to turn to. Ashlyn only had 9 years of schooling when Dalaran was destroyed. She decided to follow in her sister's footsteps and continue her training, albeit she had a much harder time than Kamilyn did. Fifteen is a turbulent age, when a child faces a whole host of new thoughts and emotions. During her studies, Ashlyn's mood and personality began to change from the sweet, innocent girl of Dalaran. She seemed to have a fire in her eyes, born partly from the anger of her hometown's destruction, and her budding womanhood with no one else to turn to for guidance. She excelled in the powers of Fire, no doubt due to her anger and passion. Ashlyn continued her studies for the next five years. Now, at the age of 21, she has finally finished her schooling. However, schooling is no substitute for raw experience. She plans to set out into the world in service of the Alliance. She also hopes to find her sister, Kamilyn, whom she has not heard from since Kamilyn left five years ago. Ashlyn has no idea what has happened to her beloved sister, the only connection she has left of her former life. The lack of contact with her sister has also strengthened her anger and independence. Involvement Ashlyn has just finished her magical studies, and has now set out to in the world to gain valuable experience and expand her powers. Category:Archived Characters